Hate You
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Miku Hatsune hates Len Kagamine, and Len hates Miku. But maybe, just a maybe, they really do love each other. For Lenku Week on Tumblr.


**VW: Hey everyone! I'm taking part in the first annual Lenku Week and it was my birthday yesterday! So anyway, on my profile I have a link to the Tumblr page with prompts for Fanfiction, so feel free to check it out. For Day One (Hate Love) I'm doing the first prompt:**

**"Write a story where Miku and Len hate each other, but secretly love each other."**

**This is what I tried to write, and happy late birthday to me!**

* * *

"Rin! Your stupid, _annoying_ brother kept singing Nicki Manaj songs during swimming!" Miku Hatsune complained, pouting.

"I _also_ ran around the locker room, naked, while singing." Len Kagamine, her arch nemesis, added, causing the two girls to gag.

"Ew!" Rin Kagamine, his twin, said. "You're so weird!"

"Nah, my fan club found it sexy." the blond replied, smirking. Miku felt her cheeks get the tiniest bit hot.

_'It's always that stupid, cocky smirk that makes me feel sick.'_ she thought, shaking her head.

"No, you _don't_ want ice cream after school?" Rin asked, astonished at Miku's "answer."

"Of _course_ I do! I just zoned out is all," Miku answered. Rin grinned.

"Okay then, better get to class to get closer to the ice cream!" the blonde laughed, pulling Miku to their last class period. She couldn't help but look back at Len, who was gently smiling.

* * *

"Okay, there's this cool guy in my science class. His name is Kaito Shion and he'd be perfect for you!" Rin started, handing Len the list of ice cream they wanted.

"Oh _god,_ I better get going before you start," he said sarcastically, walking up to the counter. Miku sighed.

"Rin, there's only one guy I think I'd ever date." she told her best friend.

"Spill." the short blonde demanded.

"He's handsome, has a nice voice, kind, a prankster, and very different. You just know I'm not good at describing." the tealette admitted.

"Who?!" Rin ordered.

Very hesitantly, Miku answered, "…maybe, just a _maybe,_ it's your brother."

A scream nearly left Rin's mouth.

"But you _hate_ him!" she said.

"But maybe I can see all the kinder, caring parts of him." Miku retorted. "Sure, it's not like Montague and Capulet, but it can work out if we try."

"Does Miku like a guy?" Len asked, setting orange sherbet on the table they sat at. "I heard 'Montague and Capulet' and just knew that Miku is probably having some sexual fantasy about this guy."

Red clashed with teal on the face of Miku Hatsune. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Shut up! It's not like you don't picture having _sex_ with a girl!" she shot back.

It was like two kids having a paint war; one minute, he had put a dab of red on her face, and the next minute, the whole bucket was dumped onto his face. His whole face, from ear to ear, was a crimson red and he tried using his hands to cover it up. His attempts failed, as it only made his blush worse.

* * *

"Senior prom. You need a date."

Those words basically forced Miku to find a date to the senior prom, which, although it was normally the best night of a highschooler's life, forced Matchmaking Rin to be Matchmaking Rin. And, with the revelation of Miku liking Len, the tealette knew there was a high chance Rin would force her to go with the male Kagamine.

"I can't believe I'm going with _you,"_ both the tealette and blond muttered to each other, both blushing slightly.

"Hey, you could've gone with Kaito, considering you have a crush on him." Len told her logically, wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I don't like Kaito!" Miku replied. "Besides, he likes Gumi and I like someone else."

"Who?" he asked.

"If I told you, you'd just make fun of me and call me pathetic. If there's one thing I learned after meeting you, it's never trust the enemy." she answered bitterly, as if her tongue were a sour candy.

"I'll just have to respect that. Wanna go outside?" he asked, and she nodded. So, he led her outside to the garden, where the roses were in bloom with the other flowers. Flowers of many colors and looks filled her eyes and she couldn't help but stare. Len gently picked a rose off of its stem and handed it to her. Miku started to pick off the petals, repeating the common rhyme she heard from her childhood:

_'He loves me,_

_He loves me not._

_He love me,_

_He loves me not._

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not…'_

"He loves me," she murmured, taking off the last petal. Her face became hot and he laughed.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," he said, kissing her cheek.

"But you're supposed to _hate_ me!" she whined.

"That's _dumb._ You're too loveable." he replied.


End file.
